


The tiniest avenger

by ERichar7



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Tower, Ballet, Domestic Avengers, Enemies to Friends, Loss of Parent(s), Not Canon Compliant, Red Room (Marvel), Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26665801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERichar7/pseuds/ERichar7
Summary: When a girl turns up at the avengers doorstep who are they to turn her away. But is this girl all she seems and does her past affect all there futures.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

I don’t own shit.  
I also don’t know what is going to happen this is currently my sleep deprived brain doing weird stuff so also as usual don’t like don’t read :)


	2. один *one*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing and also can’t speak or write Russian so I’m sorry if in the future I spell, More like copy and paste something wrong :)
> 
> Sorry if this triggers anyone anything particularly bad there will be a warning in the future
> 
> All future Russian translations at the end of the chapters 
> 
> Happy reading 🙃

flashback*

It was dark and cold and there was know one there all I could remember was being scared and alone and bad things always happen when I’m scared or any emotion really other than okay or fine which was what my life was. I’m five. And ever since I was a baby I’ve had powers and my parents always said they’d come for me, the evil men. So as the images of  
my dead parents seared itself into my brain four men in black leather coats and dark rimmed sunglasses heaved me into the back of there truck .

*end of flashback*

I woke up with a start, shaking, the wind whipped around me as I sat on the side of the pavement sheltered from the rain under the archway that was on the street I once called home. I realised I must have fallen asleep under the archway which was stupid of me. I can’t rest not yet not until I’m out of the country. So I ran, I had traveled far hitching lifts on carts and trains and I was so close to the Russian-Belarus border I could practically smell it from there my old passport would be cleared and I could hide out for a while using the money I’d stolen.

Border control was always going to try to stop me but using my wind powers I blasted them backwards. My parents said I was blessed like there ancestors with the power of the elements and of night and day. Blessed isn’t the word I’d use as I know deep down that I was the reason all this was happening and I hope when I get where I’m going I’ll never have to use them again. I hadn’t quite decided where to go so when a day later I reached the nearest airport, I let fate decide and as I was jostled between people I landed squarely in the middle of a queue know one even noticed I was there. There was no uproar that I had cut the line I looked up. The sign there read “QUEUE FOR TICKETS TO AMERICA”.

*meanwhile somewhere in New York*

“TONY” Pepper yelled as she banged on the door to his room at the avengers tower.  
“What do you want” Pepper heard a muffled response from inside the room where the tired billionaire was holding a pillow over his head and trying not to listen to his very annoyed CEO girlfriend outside his bedroom door.  
“YOU MISSED A VERY IMPORTANT MEETING ANTHONY” she shouted. At that Tony was out of bed like a shot as Pepper rarely ever used her angry boss voice and in his head he recalled the board of directors meeting Pepper had told him very specifically to be on time for. So he ran out of his room now fully dressed right past pepper and towards the stark tower building that was only a block away. 

“ It’s no use my love” said a very tired looking Clint his hair all ruffled, and pepper turned to see him rubbing sleep out of his eyes.  
“I know,” she said now smiling and following him to the avenger kitchen and common area where the other members of the team stood in various states of disarray. Bruce was dressed but had dark bags under his eyes suggesting he had been up all night in the lab again. Thor looked chirpy as always patting random people on the back causing a very smart looking Steve roger cough and splutter on his coffee that Bucky had only just managed to get him to drink. Bucky on the other hand much like Tony seemed to be half asleep on the couch his hair sticking up and his metal arm draped over his stomach. Natasha though as usual was calmly perched on a chair sipping on some tea. All of them having no idea what was going to happen next.

* at JFK Airport*  
As we landed in New York I got of the plane was that it was warmer not by much because it was autumn but warm enough that it made me smile. I thanked the air hostesses and went through passport control only to find myself a free woman with nowhere to go. I hailed a cab and got in my dad being English I could speak fluently I trained myself not to have my native Russian accent as I was still worried someone might recognise me. “ Take me to midtown Manhattan” I said and smiled it was one of the places I read about in books it apparently had the Empire State Building and Times Square and lots of places to shop and I needed some new clothes.

I’m fourteen and I don’t like talking about my past but what I do like is shopping it’s so much fun and as I walked round the streets with my bank card that still had a lot of money from my parents inheritance on it I looked for what I wanted to wear. I always opted for jeans and a t-shirt but in my spare time I always liked to put on dresses just for myself and dance around my room. Not like in the movies though, no, I actually no how to dance at my old school where they took me, the bad men. We were taught to fight and to dance, we were always compared to one another and they always said I was the best at what I did and I prized myself on it that even at that hell hole, I made it through. Snap out of it I thought to myself as the sky darkened and night fell. I always liked the night the stars so I traveled to a nearby park jumped over the gate where it had been closed for the evening. I had my own little private park and a little bench I could spend the night on and who knows what I’d do in the morning.


	3. два *two*

Chapter 2

I woke up at about three in the morning realising I had to get up before someone opened the park and found me. It is raining and I could feel the dirt washing from my face and I realised I needed to go somewhere new at least to shower and get changed even just into some less shabby jeans. I walked to the edge of the park and jumped back over the gate as I set out for the nearest motel. It didn’t look like the best of places it didn’t help that it was sandwiched between two skyscrapers. I read to signs STARK CO and another that had a giant A on it that was shaped a bit funny. I took a step back realising I had heard of the these people. The Avengers, self proclaimed protectors of the world. I wander where they where when I was being tortured , my hands bold into fists and engulfed in flame. I realise that must have looked weird as a man tapped me on the shoulders. The flame went out and I turned around slowly. A tall man who I recognised to be Captain America stood there looking down at me in all my 5 foot 1 glory. “Are you okay, where are your parents?” He smiled down at me like I was a six year old.  
“ Well that’s two very different questions, neither of which I have to answer” I retorted, even if they were the avengers I’m not giving them my life story. If they wanted to know about me they’d have to do it themselves. I turned on my heel and walked inside the hotel., not looking back to see a very shell shocked Captain America.

*In the Avengers tower*  
Tony had managed to strike a deal with Pepper something about giving her a very and I mean very expensive tennis bracelet. Tony and Bruce were in the lab, Bucky was in there too but it was mostly to make sure they didn’t do anything weird to his arm while they fixed it like last time. “ Bucky I don’t know why your in here” Bruce said “ I promised to stop Tony if he tries to paint your arm pink again.” He continued.  
“Yeah I know but knowing Tony he’ll do something” Buck replied smirking slightly.  
“You guys do realise I’m right here you know” Tony started from his position opposite Bruce. They chatted back and forth while Tony replaced the fried circuit in Bucky’s arm. Bucky put his arm back on he couldn’t help but notice a smiley face drawn in bright yellow paint across his forearm.

Clint and Thor were training in the conference room when a surprisingly quiet Steve Rogers came into the room. “What is the up Mr captain” Thor said enthusiastically, still heartily punching the punching bag that Tony had set up for him. They each had there own Thor’s was the heaviest making sure it didn’t fall over. “ I met a girl” Steve said shakily.  
“Ooooh” Barton said sarcastically fluttering his eyelashes.  
“ not like that, she couldn’t have been older than fifteen and she was dirty and I couldn’t see her parents anywhere.” Steve replied no joy in his features as he looked down at his shoes contemplatively. “ Well I can ask Stark or Banner to do a background check or I could just” Banner paused a second before shouting “ Jarvis, can you perform a check on the girl Captain is talking about” “ certainly Katniss” the AI replied.  
“I’m going to kill Tony” Barton cried.

The avengers were all gathered in a room looking at the file on the table Jarvis had found. “Nothing, there is absolutely nothing on this girl other than what she looks like” Tony stated looking interested.  
“You don’t have nothing in the file unless you have something to hide.” Banner added looking slightly amused that a group of superheroes couldn’t figure out the identity of a teenage girl. “ We could find and look after her just until we find her parents or we could at the least try to help her” Captain said and the rest of the avengers nodded even Bucky. Except that is for Natasha “ I don’t like her I don’t know why but I don’t want her here” she stated and everyone looked at her stunned before Tony spoke up and said “well it’s all of us against you so I’m gonna go get the kid. All eyes followed him out the room because when Tony sets his mind on something god knows he’s going to do it. 

*In the weird hotel*  
I was lying on my bed showered my hair brushed and in a ponytail, I was wearing skinny jeans and a crop top that said looking forward on it. So that’s what I’m going to do look forward and leave my past behind. Then I got a knock at the door. I walked forward my dads old pistol grasped tightly in my hand. I opened the door quickly and pointed the gun straight at my opponent’s chest. “Well that’s not a very nice way to greet someone” a tall man with a goatee and sharp smile more like a smirk said while looking down at me. “ S-sorrry” I stuttered this time me being the one shell shocked. I recognised the man Tony Stark aka Iron Man and he was on my doorstep. I always liked him out of the avengers he was the one who made himself the suit, I found him fascinating. Him and black widow because I mean girl power and I of all people know what she’s gone through. “Do you mind lowering the gun and letting me in” he said and I realised I had been staring into space. I quickly lowered the gun and looked down at my feet but before I could speak to explain he said “we don’t know who you are your files empty, do you mind coming with me so you can answer some of our questions, we just want to make sure your okay even though I don’t think anything is wrong,”. If only he knew I thought then I realised they might be able to help free me from my past and before I knew what I was doing I was following Tony out of my room at the hotel and towards stark tower.


	4. три *three*

*At the avengers tower* 

It was about half way there when I realised this probably wasn’t a good idea this was as we were walking into the lobby. I knew quite a lot about the avengers especially Natasha Romanoff, she was everything I wanted to be when I was younger she had made a name for herself in the place I grew up and I new from what I had heard she would hate me. Spies judge people usually within the first few seconds of meeting them or even before hand and as I walked into the room and was faced by the avengers my eyes locked onto Natasha and the particularly hard stare she was giving me. I looked around the rest of the room and they were all looking at me with curiosity in there eyes. I chose to settle on the one with long blonde hair. I recognised him as Thor asgardian god and I thought maybe if I got to know him I could get to grips with my weather power but those thought were pushed aside as we were ushered into the conference room.

“Okay who the hell are you” smirked Clint “ because the brainy bunch over there is getting annoyed that they can’t figure it out.” He smiled now motioning at Bruce and Tony but still staring at me as we all sat at the table. At the two heads of the table were mr Rogers and Stark but I kept eye contact with Clint while I answered his question. “ You’re not supposed to know who I am and if you do I’ve done my job wrong” I chuckled at the thought of the most powerful people on earth struggling to figure out who I was. Then I felt something pushing at my mental shields and I turned head slowly to the maximoff twins who were sitting in front of me and stared at the girl before raising one eyebrow.She gawked at me and then I addressed the group “ If that’s all I want to go now” and I so I did I got up to leave only to be grabbed by a metal arm. “Steve saw you using powers” he said before pushing me back onto the chair “ you can either help us or sit in one of our prison cells “ he smiled, probably expecting me to cave but I again just smiled before saying “show me to your nicest cell.”

*back in the conference room*

“I still don’t like her who intentionally goes to prison” Natasha said eyes still glaring but now it was directed at her teammates. “I thought she might want to help us “ Tony said his voice going high pitched as he eyed Natasha warily. “We’ll go in there one by one get her to crack” Bucky said Steve nodding beside him now in full Captain America mode. “I want a blood sample,” Bruce looked up from where he’d been sitting almost silently for the past half an hour “then I can tell if it’s a kind of mutation” he said calmly before sitting and looking at a book of poetry Clint had gotten him for his birthday as a joke. “Okay who’s going to go see little miss maniac first” Peitro shouted practically vibrating as usual. “Um I’ll go first” Steve said “ then Bucky , then Tony, then Thor and finally Nat can go in as a last resort” everyone nodded along except for Natasha who looked positively furious at having to talk to her. Steve quickly excited, Thor, Bucky and Tony going after him. Bruce retracted slowly back to his lab and Wanda, Peitro, Clint and vision went back to the common room Clint saying something about beating speedy at mariocart leaving Natasha to punch things in peace.

*At the avengers prison block*  
So far them trying to interrogate me hadn’t gone well, for them. You had single hand-idly made Steve cry bringing up his worries about Bucky. Bucky and Steve were now unbeknownst to you crying in separate rooms of the house as you also brought up HYDRA which then made Bucky cry which then made Steve cry again. So that was that and next was Tony. “I like your suit” I said speaking in a monotone voice. Tony just sort of stared at me before turning and leaving. Well that’s the end of that I suppose. I thought back to my training about the avengers, after Natasha defected everyone had to learn about them even years later. I almost had forgotten then for a second about my upbringing , the reason I know so much about Natasha as I do is because I trained in the red room. I was always compared against her she was the best assassin to ever leave so me being second best I was always made to try to be like her. But that was before I ran away. I felt a tear trickle down my cheek but what I hadn’t realised that the same red headed assassin I was thinking about was looking at where I was sitting on the bed and staring at me.


	5. четыре *four*

*At the prison block*

“It won’t work” I stated plainly before she even spoke a word. We’d been trained by the same people, I new everything but I think I’ll keep that to myself fo now. “Okay, fine we just want you to train here maybe join the team in a year or two but if your going to be like this” she said. I paused assessing my options“Will I be safe” I asked.  
“Anything that comes after you we will fight against in the same way as if someone was after me you would have to fight” she said, it was clear on her face that she didn’t like me but I think maybe just maybe she’ll realise we have more in common than she thinks.

*In the common room*  
All in various states of disarray the avengers were sprawled across the common room. Clint and Pietro as promised were cursing loudly at each other while playing video games in there Pyjamas. Wanda and Vision were making tea and everyone else was in deep discussion while sitting/ lying on the couch. “She has agreed” Natasha said as she walked into the room “Fury’s in with her now discussing terms” she seemed utterly unimpressed as she sank down on the sofa next to Tony. “Do we know her name or have any background information on her” Steve said who was sitting across from them on the love seat. “Not really, we still don’t have a name but she says she’s 14 and that she was blessed with the powers of mother nature” she continued “that’s all she said before she demanded to see Fury and pulled out a notebook from gods knows where and started doodling in it” so yeah we’re just waiting for the go ahead” this may not sound like it but in Natasha’s now completely monotone vows and the fact that she just broke a glass in her hand let’s just say at least for the next half an hour no one was going to mess with Natasha.

*in the prison block*  
I was debating with fury. “Okay first I would like to not sleep in a prison block and I want protection.” I said and Fury looked at me incredulously “ that’s all you want” he said still monotone but the raise of his eyebrows gave away what he was thinking. Suspicion. “Here are the terms though” he continued “you must not intentionally harm anyone in the team you have a fixed wage you are responsible for buying clothes and food, you will live with the rest of the avengers in the tower you will have your own floor do with it as you wish. I have it on good authority that Pietro’s is entirely running equipment and avengers plushies.”He gave me a small smile and concluded our conversation by saying “you’ll be safe here” before two shield agents undid my cuffs and I was escorted to the common room.

*In the common room*  
In the common room Natasha had calmed down somewhat and was now in the corner of the sofa reading while other activities resumed. All of them were now in there coveted positions on the sofa. It was Clint then Natasha in the corner then Wanda then Pietro then Vision, followed by Thor then Bruce , Tony, Steve and finally Bucky. This was how it was all the time for various reasons and this is how I saw them sitting as I entered the room. “If this is how it all the time I might have invest in a Netflix account” I deadpanned nodding my head to the shield man who brought me in and I sat across from the sofa in an armchair. Everyone stiffened and the mood visibly shifted and I realised that getting to know them probably wasn’t as easy as I thought it would be.   
*At the training room*  
It had been almost a week since you’d been recruited for the avengers and I was slowly bonding with everyone except Natasha who hadn’t said anything to me the whole week except for and I quote ‘pass me the salt’ it had been pretty domestic but today started training and let’s just say I’m terrified. At the red room they did teach me a lot of martial arts but they mostly focused on training my powers something I especially hated when I was younger because I wanted to learn more ballet, something I actually enjoyed . I have been watching all of them spar and I’ll say it again terrifying. The super soldiers in particular were going up against each other as well as the to assassins. Wanda, vision, Thor and Bruce were all in the lab as they said they didn’t want /need to train and then there was Tony who was listening to music while using a punching bag in the corner and Pietro on the running machine. I was just sitting and watching all of them from the sidelines I didn’t want to use my powers but I don’t know who I’d spar wit. I’d always wanted to see which of the two of us me or Natasha were better but one she probably wouldn’t let me and two she could recognise my training and they could find information to use against me and I couldn’t have that not with them looking for me. I was snapped out of my reverie by Clint who was motioning for me to come over, I’d grown quite close to him, Tony and Vision especially and I liked his sense of humour. “Do you want to spar with me,Nat is going upstairs to check on the guys and grab drinks with Wanda.” He asked. Natasha by now had already gone upstairs having left as soon as walked up to Clint. “Sure” I answered as I shrugged of my jacket leaving me in my workout gear. “Let’s do this.”

Sparring with Clint was fun, easy but fun. Very much the same way Natasha did I too pinned him almost immediately. “You’re very good, we should put you against Nat” he said and my eyes widened and I quickly said “I really don’t think that would be a good idea I may me good but Miss Romanoff was always first” Clint raised his eyebrows at me and my head finally caught back up to my mouth. I stuttered a bit before saying “I mean I was watching you spar with her earlier she seems good.” I left the training room anyway and went up to my floor I had never actually met Natasha at the red room as she was there years before me but I was told time and time again by my teachers that I would never be as good as there black widow.

*My Floor*  
My floor was still plain as I hadn’t decorated it and it consisted of three rooms a plain bathroom, a bedroom which had a bed, a wardrobe and a bedside table and at the far end there was a spare room one I was told I could do anything with but I was going to wait till I got my first paycheque to add things in there. They had given me enough shield outfits/uniforms to last a week and I would where those until I had the money to buy new things and though it was a fixed sum they did pay us quite a lot, I smiled and went to the shower and rinsed myself of before putting on a oversized jumper and a pair of black jeans and wondered downstairs to the common room, it was Friday night my first ever Avengers game night.


	6. пять *five*

*in the common room* 

I took the space between Clint and Bucky at the sofa creating a circle of sorts with a table between us except Vision wasn’t here as he said he refused to play in game night after an incident that happened a couple months back and I made a mental note too ask Friday about it when I went back to my room. In the middle that was adorned with various games like monopoly and there was a deck of cards and UNO. “Ok MG it’s game night whoever wins gets to pick what movie we watch tomorrow and what we eat.” Tony said. That certainly upped the stakes I thought. Oh and they started calling me MG for mystery girl a nickname which I hated but I’d taken to calling Tony Tin-man like Clint so I guess it’s fair. Wanda then continued “ there are three rounds UNO, poker then mystery game which tonight is truth or dare.” I nodded and smiled at her as the only female in the tower who tolerated me I quite liked her. “So the UNO is first” Thor said dealing out the cards and Bucky whispered in my ear “Thor always deals out UNO it took us weeks to teach him so now it’s his favourite” Clint heard this and smirked at us mostly Bucky from where he sat next to me. The game itself was relatively tame except for when someone was close to getting UNO and then apparently everyone wanted to kill them. The only people who hadn’t shown a competitive side were Steve and Bruce who had as soon as game night was mentioned swapped seats with Tony so they were the sitting next to each other. I can see why on the other end of the spectrum Tony ,Thor ,Clint and Pietro were by far the worst swearing and shouting at each other Bruce, Natasha and Wanda having to occasionally pull the person adjacent to them down, at least Thor contained himself. But some people could argue that the other three were worse Natasha, Wanda and Bucky were eerily quiet and it’s like you could see them quietly assessing people. I fit in to none of those categories and I made polite conversation occasionally screaming but mostly okay. UNO isn’t my favourite game so when Pietro finally won we were I was quite relieved until I realised what was next, Poker.

Poker was a game I rarely played back at the red room the girls had a pack of cards but I usually just watched. I got the jist of it but Steve nicely still explained it to me. “You have two cards and five in the middle you have to make the best hand you have with the cards that your given and the community cards, the five in the middle. You either have to have the best hand or bluff your way to the top there are four rounds of betting you in?” I recognised this immediately as No limit Texas Hold’em and I tried to remember what I’d learnt from the girls at the institute. “Okay I’m in “I said grinning slightly maniacally. Naturally Natasha dealt and she and Bucky seemed to be pretty much in charge of this game and it seemed to make sense that the brooding assassins would be good at poker. Wanda had gone to the kitchen and brought out a bag of sweets for each of us each of the bags of sweets contained a different colour representing us I smiled at the white mints and then smiled at Wanda as she new I loved the colour white. “We each have twenty sweets have a look at your cards and lets go!” Pietro said bouncing up and down on the seat. The cards on the table were an ace, a five, a four, a jack and a ten. I had a two and a three, a flush which is quite good it wasn’t a high flush by any means but was good enough that I had confidence in my ability to get a mid to high table result at least and after I came 5th in UNO I needed to do well. Oh god now I feel invested in a weird Friday game night what has become of me. I chuckled and shook my head before looking at everyone else but before this I slid on my mask the one that I had mastered back in the red room the one that made sure know one new what I was thinking. Nat obviously had a similar approach , but as well as the mask she was also intensely glaring at everyone and I was happy that for once it wasn’t just me she was staring at. After a while and about two rounds worth of Natasha, Bucky and Wanda weeding people out by the third rounds of bets it was only them, me Pietro and Tony who refused to give up. Pietro and Wanda are both terrible liars but at least Wanda can intimidate people whereas Pietro was just grinning. I had so far figured out both Pietro and Wanda and probably Bucky didn’t have good hands and my suspicions were confirmed wen they folded in the last round the only person I couldn’t get a read on was Miss Romanoff and she also seemed equally frustrated that she couldn’t read me. Let’s just say tension was high, she though wasn’t making eye contact and I had not seen her lie so at the last second I folded and I was right to do so as she had a royal flush. I smiled and her she in turn gave me a look of indifference which in the scheme of things compared to the looks she was giving me earlier this was progress.

We had stopped for a break and everyone was chatting round the table I was even included in some of the conversations. Bruce who had been tallying the scores looked up from his note book and said “So far in 10th we have Thor, in 9th there’s Tony , then Clint in 8th, Steve in 7th, Me in 6th , Pietro in 5th it’s MG in 4th. Wanda in 3rd , Bucky in 2nd and Nat in 1st . I smiled the order wasn’t surprising Nat came first in poker and the rest was scored on how well we bluffed which meant Pietro and Thor especially were marked way way down. “Let’s go get changed into pyjamas and meet back here” Tony said and Thor nodded beside him and we all wandered to an elevator. There were four each was closest to separate floors meaning Tony and Bruce were together in one on the two floors close to the lab, Steve and Bucky were in one just in case either had nightmares, Clint and Thor rode in one which was dubbed the boy’s elevator and finally me , Natasha and Wanda were in one which led to the girls different floors on the tower. Four blocks of floors for four sets of people the elevator ride felt incredibly long especially with Wanda trying to force us to make small talk but it was worse when she got of first. “Well done for winning poker” I said quietly in contrast to my quite bubbly and sarcastic demeanour. “Thanks” she said and smiled slightly well it was more a sort of small upturn of the lip but to me it meant a lot so as she stepped off the lift and the doors closed I thought maybe just maybe one day she could learn to like me.

*my room*  
I pulled on a black T-shirt and baggy trousers and cleaned my teeth before making my way downstairs not wanting to use the elevator. I was last as usual but I’m starting to wonder how they all got there before me. My eyes were drawn to Tony as compared to the rest of us he was dressed in suit pyjamas and if you don’t know what it is it’s a suit made out of Pyjama material it looked hilarious so much so that when I saw him I burst out laughing. “Hahhaaaahhaaha…. Your … wearing a suit ….hahhhaaa” I said amongst the laughter and the others joined in. It looked like silk and I guess it didn’t look to bad. Everyone else had chosen a similar outfit tonight each varying in style very slightly. “You know how to play truth or dare shorty” Tony said and I snarled playfully at the other nickname he’d given me. “I am familiar but I’ve never played” I said and Bruce picked up where Tony left of “since as I pointed out to Tony you’re underage instead of drinking if you can’t answer a question you’re out so you basically have to ask questions that are hard to answer or say tasks they won’t do to get people out, okay” with that he smiled at me kindly but it was Tony who took it upon himself to go first. “Legolas, truth or dare?” “Dare, I’ve never been one to back down from a challenge” he smiled and winked at Tony. This could only go well I thought. “Okay Clinty kiss the person you find least attractive” Tony smirked. I had to give it to him it was good and I could see Clint visably blush and grimace at the same time before he lent over and kissed Pietro. It was a quick peck but it was enough to elicit gagging sounds from all the men and to make Wanda have to close her eyes and hum under her breath. “It’s over now Wanda” I said quietly and she slowly opened her eyes and settled back to wear she had been resting next to her brother. Pietro on the other hand was pretending to be offended and had turned his face and refused to look at Clint. “Now that’s over with” Clint said as he cleared his throat, “Thor truth or dare.” “I to shall choose dare puny mortal” he replied also was grinning wildly and bouncing up and down. “Alright then Thor you have to dance to any song we choose for the duration of it.” Clint and Natasha shared a look but Thor still said yes “Natasha” Clint began “can I borrow sone of your ballet music?” This made everyone burst out laughing, well everyone other than Thor. Natasha put on the music and about half way through Thor gave up and trundled upstairs to his room. I wasn’t really paying attention Natasha had put on music in G from Rosmunde not one of my favourites but enough to make me smile but after Thor left it was abruptly turned of and I snapped out of my thoughts. “One down Nine to go” Clint said gleefully beside me “Steve truth or dare?” Clint asked “I’ll have a truth since the other dares have gone so terribly wrong, thank you” and I couldn’t help but chuckle at his manners” “ Let’s see Cap who is the person you most regret kissing?” Steve thought for a moment before saying “well that’s easy Natasha” simultaneously both me and Tony spit out the water we were give at cap who was now drenched and flushed a deep pink. Suffice to say he ran out of the room and we didn’t see him for the rest of the evening. Clint had obviously thought this through and was smiling and I realised Natasha must have told him. “Sneaky” I said to him and he just smirked. 

Most of everyone else went in similar ways as Pietro didn’t want to tell us who he had a crush on, Bruce didn’t want to give Tony a lap dance and Tony himself refused to prank call pepper which to be fair I don’t blame him. So the at the end of the night it was just me, Clint, Natasha, Wand and Bucky. “So it’s the Russians ,the assassins and the witches” Clint smiled deviously before Wanda reminded him she was out three rounds ago and stayed for moral support. “Anyway it’s my turn.” I interrupted “Bucky truth or dare?” “I’ll go truth” he said. “Where did you learn speak Russian?” I asked generally curious and he raised his eyebrows at me and I explained “ Tony told me you and Natasha annoy him by speaking it” I smiled and he smiled gently back. “I was recruited as a soldier by the soviets during the Cold War.” He looked at his hand and everyone went quite “ I’m sorry” I whispered to him and he looked at me and again smiled at me gently “kill joy” Clint shouted and jolted us all out of the silence. “Clint truth or dare” Bucky said now smiling and back to normal “dare” Clint said. After that Clint immediately was out after he flat out refused to let Bucky write something on his forehead in permanent marker. This was probably for the best as Bucky told me later that he was going to write twinkle toes on his forehead and that he knows Clint had important meeting on Monday and that he knew it wouldn’t come of until at least Thursday. “ Okay now we’re down to three it’s time to up the stakes again so I’ll ask a question and you all have to answer but if none of you can answer you stay in, fair?” Clint said and everyone nodded and Wanda took this opportunity to leave for bed. “Okay first question biggest fear, Bucky go then Nat, the shorty” we nodded again and Bucky said “ I’m afraid of heights, parachuting mostly” “less exciting than I thought it would be, Nat next” Clint continued “ Боязнь провала, is my fear” Nat said. Natasha obviously didn’t know I was Russian, she still doesn’t trust me. “Okkaaay, know idea what she just said but shorty your up” I took a breath I wanted to get closer to Natasha maybe be her friend, I wanted her to trust me. “Mine is the same as Miss Romanoff’s” I said in a voice barely above a whisper “ fear of failure.” 

It was like time stopped and I realised both Clint and Bucky had escaped, probably from fear of being dragged into it. “Why don’t you like me?” I asked now using my Russian accent it was slight but still noticeable. “I don’t dislike you I just didn’t understand you ,why tell us now, are you hydra?” She asked masking the fear I knew she had been trained to hide. “Sort of,” I answered “the people at hydra gave me powers when I was a baby. My mum said I was blessed but I knew better. I was trained and lived and in lived in the the red room though, since I was five ” I shuddered slightly at the name and so did she I quickly answered before she asked “ they didn’t do it like they did Bucky ,” I paused “I wasn’t brain washed the red room wanted me sharp” I almost snarled the last part. She lunged forward and hugged me, it was tight and she traced my back and my scars the ones I knew she would also have. She pulled back slowly and looked me in the eyes “are you” she choked on her words slightly and couldn’t finish but I noticed her stare had moved to just below my stomach . I put my hand over hers to stop them from shaking “ I got out before they could” I said a tear dripping down my face. “I wasn’t so lucky” Natasha answered as I feared and it was my turn to pull her into a hug. We wordlessly got up and made are way ,still hand in hand, towards the elevator.


End file.
